Heart of Sword
by Robert E. Wolfe
Summary: The continent had long ago forgotten Griffins, Sorcerror's and Magic. But Griffin Wing Caslte still holds many secrets, and Princess Sora would use them to forge a new legend. But first there would be a duel.


Heart of Sword

Written by Roberto Blake as; Robert E. Wolfe

**Chapter 1**

            Princess Sora threw back the silken sheets of her bed, to be greeted by the morning sun. As a child she had believed the sun followed her, like a guardian angel. It came as no surprise that she cherished the sunlight above all else. She walked to the balcony to revel in the glory of golden light. It was at this time that her squire Vanni knocked on her door. "You may enter." She replied formally. Vanni nearly let his jaw drop at the sight of her; sunlight pored over her like a golden veil, dripping from dark waist length hair, and shining in her sea-green eyes. Feeling his eyes rake across her flesh, she turned on him with her most dazzling smile. He turned crimson and averted his gaze as he spoke, "Forgive the intrusion your grace," he said with a flourish, "your unworthy servant, sends word that your father, his _Excellency_ would be honored if you would join him in the courtyard."

            Her smile quickly became a smirk as she tossed a pillow at him. "You insolent little toad!" she laughed as she said it; "Where in all hells did you learn to speak like a courtier?"

            "It was actually your father who put me up to it. He said that you could use a good laugh."

He suddenly became nervous as he looked in her eyes. The mocking humor was gone, replaced by a mischievous gleam. Before he knew it he was pinned to the bed gasping for air.  

"Who was it that needed a good laugh?" Sora chided, as she continued tickling him mercilessly. He didn't have the breath to speak, but if he had he would never have given into her. That single fact was the foundation of their relationship; and why they had always been more than Princess, and servant. Vanni was her friend, and at times more, so much more. They had been together these last nine years, and for the last four he had served as her squire. She finally aloud him to breath though she was still on top of him. She propped herself up on one elbow as she smoothed back short blonde locks from his face. She smiled down at him playfully as one of his hands found the pull-stings for her gown.  

"No time for that sort of fun Van," she said teasingly, "father is waiting; and his _Excellency may choose to take both of us over his knee if we keep him." He let out an exasperated sigh, but as he attempted to get up she forcefully pinned him back to the bed. She smirked as the look of incomprehension became apparent in his face.  _

"We can't very well get dressed if you keep me pinned here. No wait, don't tell me; you've changed your mind?" He asked hopefully. 

"Don't flatter yourself, you know I've always believed that Princesses shouldn't be kept waiting either. That being said, we'd better be quick about…oh the hell with it," she smiled "lets keep him waiting another hour! Consequences and our backsides be damned!" And with that, the pair swept back the blankets, and Princess Sora recalled there was something she cherished more than the glow of sunlight. The feel of being with a man, whose brown eyes pulled at her heart; and whose touch filled her blood with fire. 

King Sethric was a patient man for the most part. He understood that power wasn't about being able to force events into motion. He usually commanded people to do what common sense would have them do in the first place. _Undoubtedly, my daughter has as corrupted that poor boy, he thought to himself. Vanni was full of common sense, except of course with matters concerning a certain princess. Sethric sighed as he fell into memories of the past. Vanni's father Lannis, had been Sethric's most loyal vassal, and had been like a brother to him. This sacred trust is why he had given him charge of Radcliff, a large holding near the Sword River. Nearly ten years ago an invading force from Gatha, had taken them by surprise. They were lead by Rugal the second son of Perris Macon, a wealthy Gatha lord north of the Aerie Mountains.  Lannis and Macon had been fighting border skirmishes for years.  When his younger son realized that he would inherit nothing, he led his own personal guard of three hundred men to take the border fortress.  Rugal had sent fifty of his men to sack a nearby village, and Lannis and his men had trailed them into the mountains where they were ambushed.  The invaders and stripped the dead of there clothing and passed through the fortress gates with ease.  Following that Radcliff had been taken from within, and without the loss of a single stone it had fallen to the enemy._

  For more than half his life Vanni had been fostered here at Griffin Wing Castle. Sethric had adopted him as _nephew, in honor of the love and friendship given his father, and swore to restore him to his birthright. Radcliff's new lord had declared the fortress and its adjoining lands part of Gatha, and since at the time there was no peace treaty between Gatha and Griffor, it was considered conquered land.  Twice he'd tried to take back Radcliff, and twice he'd been forced to withdraw. In ten years, Vanni had never once mentioned that promise, but today after ten years and two failed attempts he would see it fulfilled. _What the hell is taking them so long!__

            Sethric's good mood had evaporated with that thought, as he continued his stroll through the courtyard. He had known that for some time now Sora and Vanni had been sharing a bed, much as they did when they were children. She wasn't a little girl anymore at the brisk age of nineteen, and he was no longer a scrawny little boy, being only two years her junior, and to be knighted any day now. From the moment Vanni arrived at the castle the two were inseparable. Both had been only children for many years, and constantly demanded their parents give them brothers and sisters. He had always planned to make Vanni the Lord of Radcliff once more, but he never thought he'd have to make him a King or Royal Consort. He loved the boy dearly, and he was more than worthy. To be honest his only concern was that insult to the other Kingdoms on his borders. For the last three years, his royal cousins had been sending their heirs as suitors. For three years he had insisted he wasn't ready to part with his daughter, the only thing remaining of his lovely late wife; Queen Valora. 

The truth was that he wanted Sora to rule Griffor alone; he had raised her these nineteen years with that in mind. It was why she was the only princess on the continent ever given a squire, and tutored in the ways of princes and kings. No man would rule over her. Realizing he wouldn't sire another heir, Sora had been trained nearly the whole of her life not only how to rule, but that _she must rule. She had been trained as: knight, commander, monarch, clergy, and possessed all the skills and more of any current ruler including himself. Anyone she married would have to submit to__ her power, not just the power of her royal bloodline. Vanni was a good choice, Sethric himself had raised him as a son, and for a time many had thought that he would name the boy his heir. He was soon to be knighted and then after made lord over a rather large holding. Never mind that Sora herself had already chosen him. Sadly Vanni could never be her king; he would be royal consort alone, and with that he would be more than content.  Somehow they must be together, if only he had more time…_

Sethric sighed, and sat by a near by fountain, weariness settling on him like a cloak. There was no way around it. He would have to allow the suitors to court Sora, and allow her to refuse them. When she picked the new Lord of Radcliff as her husband, the young men would be furious and through their petition their parents to action against such insult. He began to wish, not for the first time, that he'd had the good sense to die with his wife long ago. This thought, as always, was followed by guilt and shame. He only wanted to live to see his daughter happily married and with child; secure in her power. Then he would gladly take the swan's path and die gracefully.

            It had been well past an hour before Princess Sora, and her squire had left the room. Sora had dressed in her favorite brown riding leathers, and white shirt. Vanni had knotted her hair into a single braid, tied with fine black lace. He himself was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and black riding boots, around his neck he wore a silver charm; a token from his Princess. He hoped one day to present her with a similar token. Somehow, he felt that day was very far off. Though he was a favorite of the King and the heir, he was still a landless lord, and squire to a princess. Though very skilled in arms and military tactic's, Sora had surpassed him in every area of their training. There was nothing he could offer but himself, and though for her that may be enough, he could offer nothing to his King or his homeland. As they entered the courtyard, they found the king sitting by a small fountain. It was came as no surprise that he looked as melancholy as Vanni felt.

            Sethric's mood brightened as he saw the pair that approached him. _My they look fine together, he thought to himself. If he had any doubts before they were banished now, these two belonged to one another. They bowed before their king, and he made a gesture that signaled them to speak freely. Instantly more relaxed Sora, and Vanni found each other's hands. With an effort, Sethric put on his most menacing face._

 "It's usually considered rather rude," the king began, "to keep one's ruler waiting for nearly two hours."  

            "As I've already informed my _unworthy_ cousin, it is equally rude to keep a princess waiting." Sora replied.  Sethric eyes held the same mischievous gleam his daughters' had earlier as he set his gaze on Vanni.  The young lord began to blush having guessed the oncoming joke about to be made.

"And did you indeed keep her waiting, young squire?" He asked wryly. Rather than answering, both Vanni and Sora flushed a deep red, laughter welling up in their eyes. After several comments about princess's corrupting innocent young men, Sethric announced his surprise.  

            "Vanni, you have served my daughter and myself nearly the whole of your life. Your loyalty and devotion to the royal family is without question.  We know you would ask nothing for yourself, therefore we have a service we would ask of you instead." 

Finally Vanni saw his chance to prove himself.  He knelt on one knee before his king and princess.  "You only need name this service my lord, and on my life I will perform it to the best of my ability."  

Both Sethric and Sora smiled down at him.  Turning to his daughter the king nodded and she drew forth her sword from its scabbard.  Vanni looked up at the blade glittering in the afternoon sun.  It was a marvelous work of artistry and perfection; crafted by a master and sealed with the Griffin insignia in the hilt, the blade was one of a kind forged during the Mage Wars and surrounded by many mysteries and legends.. as was its wielder. 

"For your skill at arms…_and in bed_, for your loyalty and love…_as well as love making_, I Princess Sora of Griffin Wing Castle, knight thee Van, Lord of Radcliff and give you and yours, it and its adjoining lands to rule as you will, for as long as the Sword River cries."

Van was speechless, and King Sethric merely chuckled.  When Vanni finally rose to his feet still in shock, Sora embraced him. 

 "You'll have to forgive me Van, but father never could resist a good joked, and demanded that I knight you before him alone first!"  Before he could respond his king approached him.

 "Crude I know, but damned if it wasn't funny!  You should have seen your face Vanni!  But in all seriousness I do intended to knight you formally and make you Lord of Radcliff manor, swearing you before the other Lords and Vassals.  Which reminds me; we have an execution to attend."

"An execution your Excellency?" Vanni asked.  Sethric chuckled to himself and explained that after retaking the fortress he planned to personally execute Rugal for all the trouble he's caused these last ten years.  It wasn't enough that he'd mocked him by taking Griffor's border fortress by deception, nor killed his dearest friend, and sword brother.  He'd been a terrible ruler, he oppressed the good people who once considered themselves citizens of Griffor, and looked to the royal family for aid.  He'd sent countless wagons to disperse food and coin among those stricken worse by the poverty, only to receive reports that they'd been looted by raiders bearing the Macon insignia.  Yes, Rugal would pay for all the pain he'd caused, not only with his life but with his pride.

"Father, are you sure this time that we have enough men to take the fortress?  The last time the siege couldn't hold since we had two other borders to protect."

"Actually there is more to that than you might have guessed.  Gatha has been persistent about holding that ground, and rightfully so since it extends their border beyond the mountains.  However they didn't count on my forming a recent alliance that should prove useful." Said the king.

"Is that why there was a messenger from prince Fell?  Have you made and alliance with him and his father Prince Caston?" Asked Vanni.

"We've made an arrangement, yes.  You'll both have to forgive me, but there were certain conditions involved that I doubt you'll be pleased with.  I had to grant Fell permission to court you as a suitor.  He was very insistent on the matter, and I could not refuse him, he is after all the nephew of a king and a well off young man in his own right.  If it were only an issue of military support, or even court politics I would have, but unfortunately it is both, and there in lies the problem."  Both Sora and Vanni remained silent as the kings words sunk in.  No longer able to bare the silence Sora stormed off toward the castle, and as Van moved to follow her the king held him fast.

"I'm sorry, my son.  But you can't follow her,her; she needs to be alone with her thoughts.  I'll be honest with you Vanni, it breaks my heart, but I had no choice, and she knows what she must do.  She must find a way to dissuade Fell without insult, it will be difficult but I have no doubts and neither should you.  I know this has been of a day of surprises as it is, but in hind sight I've finally made up my mind to grant you another.  Will you accompany me, my son?"

It was more than Vanni could do to keep tears from welling in his eyes.  After ten years Sethric had finally called him, his son. "To the ends of the earth, Father."


End file.
